Legends of DuskClan
by The Cats of DuskClan
Summary: History has been told to form the present into what it is now. For DuskClan it's very much the same. With all it's bloodshed, tears, and trails, DuskClan has become a very strict Clan for good reason. Learn what turned a band of lab cats into the powerful Clan it is today.
1. Bloodfang

**A/N: Welcome everyone to Legends of DuskClan! These group of one-shots are based off of Kira's(IWalkBlindlyIntoDarkness) forum We Are The Night. These are based off of the RP Clan, DuskClan, and the different things within it. These chapters will be done by Kira and Amberstor233 for the time being. The first chapter is written by Amberstorm233. We hope everyone enjoys and checks out We Are The Night.**

Bloodfang**\- DuskClan's word for murderer or one who killed a cat, even on accident, but was not exiled from the Clan**

The camp was silent. Outside, crickets were chirping faintly, the moonlight bathed the camp in a silvery shine, and the stars shone brightly. Undisturbed, Kestrelheart laid in her nest, sleeping. Her comfort didn't last long though as a cry echoed through the clearing. Waking up, the she-cat heard a tom's voice.  
"Wake up, everyone wake up," a tom shouted. Groggily, Kestrelheart and a few other cats began to awake.  
"What is it Brackenflight," Mosspelt, Kestrelheart's sister, asked with annoyance. The light brown she-cat waited for an answer, but none came. All Brackenflight could let out was a feeble sob.  
"H-He's dead. My brother is dead." At the mention of death, Kestrelheart saw what the tom was talking about. At his side was the limp body of Bumblestep, their deputy. Kestrelheart and Mosspelt gazed at each other in shock before turning their attention back to Brackenflight.  
"Someone needs to get Gorsestar," a cat called from the back. Kestrelheart saw her sister nod before running off to do so. As Sunshade, Kestrelheart's and Mosspelt's mother and herb cat, guided Brackenflight to the herb cat den. As the other warriors prepared Bumblestep's body, a queen entered the clearing.  
"Wh-What happened," Lilyshine, the deputy's mate, asked. Before anyone could explain, the queen let out a yowl, spotting her mate's body.  
"Bumblestep, Bumblestep please wake up," she begged. As the queen mourned over her mate, two bundles pounced out of the nursery. One was a ginger tabby tom with white paws and the other was a grey spotted she-cat, much like her father.

"Lilyshine, what's wrong," the grey she-cat, Fernkit, asked while her brother, Ferretkit, caught up. Before the queen could reply, Fernkit spotted her father on the ground.

"Mama why isn't Bumblestep moving? Is he sleeping," the she-cat asked. Lilyshine held back a sob as she gazed at her kits.

"Oh Fernkit and Ferretkit. I-I'm sorry, but Bumblestep is…your father is gone. He's with the Star Watchers now," the queen replied. Kestrelheart sighed. Watching the kits made her feel sorry for them, they'd never grow up with their father. Padding away, the warrior sat by the camp entrance with a small sparrow. As she ate, she glance to her side to see two apprentices, Softpaw and Falconpaw, plus the newest warrior, Marshstrike, sharing tongues. Listening in on the conversation, Kestrelheart wondered what they were gossiping about.

"So, who do you think did it," Softpaw asked while glancing around nervously.

"Did what? K-Kill Bumblestep," her brother asked with a stutter. The apprentice nodded.

"Well I for one think it was some…passing loner. After all, who else could've done it? I bet none of our Clan mates could do such a thing," the tom replied, clearly hoping it was true. Marshstrike shrugged.

"I have to agree. It was obviously a c-cat, but I highly doubt it was one from our Clan," Marshstrike agreed, trying to convince the others. Or was it himself?

"Okay, if it was a loner, w…what happen to their scent," Softpaw half challenged.

"Well if you remember, there was a slight scent of mint on Bumblestep. W-W-When I was at the spot he was…murdered, you can smell mint there too. It smelled something like cat mint or another herb…," the warrior replied trailing off. Softpaw shrugged shakily.

"Okay that is an idea, but what about someone else? Like…someone from our Clan?"

"Like who," Falconpaw asked with a shutter.

"I-I don't know. Maybe someone like Sunshade. She's our herb cat who works and knows many kinds of herbs," Softpaw exclaimed. She seemed to hate the thought of it. Her brother gulped in fear of a killer herb cat while Marshstrike shook his head. "B-But she would never do anything like that. S-She doesn't have an apprentice, though she should get one soon, so that only leaves t-three possibilities and we can already rule out two of them. I believe it c-c-could be Mosspelt, Rabbitnose, or Kestrelheart." Both Marshstrike and Falconpaw were confused by her choices, but none the less fearful. Kestrelheart listened in stunned silence as the apprentices and warrior spoke.

"Can you explain," Falconpaw asked with worry planted on his face.

"You see, Mosspelt and Kestrelheart are the daughters of Sunshade. Rabbitnose was going to be Sunshade's apprentice, but he decided against it. I say it can't be M-Mosspelt because she doesn't have the heart for it and Rabbitnose doesn't have the intelligence. That only leaves…Kestrelheart," Softpaw concluded. The brown tabby let out a quiet gaps when she heard her name. Were the three young cats really accusing her of murder?

"Where did you get that fly-brained conclusion," Falconpaw challenged angrily.

"Well Kestrelheart is amazing, but I-I honestly think she killed him. After all, we all know she was an option for deputy. By getting rid of Bumblestep, she now has that option back. In fact she-," Softpaw was intruppted while stating in her frightening theory.

"You three stop it! How dare you accuse one of your Clan mates of committing such an awful crime?! As punishment, Falconpaw and Softpaw you are to take care of the queens and elders for the rest of the day. Marshstrike you have to hunt until dusk, understood," a senior camp guard, Dawnfern, scolded.

"S-Sorry Dawnfern. We-We're just so scared, it was the only way to-"

"Shut-up Softpaw! You dare accuse your own Clanmate of committing such an awful thing?! Just go before you get in even more trouble," the senior camp guard spat. Looking ashamed, the three cats padded away. After they left, the creamy she-cat spotted Kestrelheart and padded up to the brown she-cat.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" The brown tabby nodded and the older warrior sighed.

"Don't let them get to you, okay? They're just stupid, young cats wanting to cause trouble," Dawnfern tried to comfort. The tabby nodded, but still wasn't convinced.

"Hey, the new deputy is going to be called soon. Why don't we share some prey while we wait. Are you up for that?"

"Sure," Kestrelheart sighed with a shrug. The two she-cats padded to the fresh-kill pile and pulled out a rabbit. _Oh Star Watchers, I hope Softpaw, Falconpaw, and Marshstrike still don't believe it's me. That's the last thing I want; for my Clanmates to fear me_, the she-cat prayed silently.

The brown tabby awoke with a yawn. Blinking her golden eyes open, she padded out of the patrol guards' den. The new deputy, Dawnfern, was calling out patrols.

"Brackenflight, you will lead a hunting patrol with Spiderfoot, Rowansong, and Softpaw. Finally, Kestrelheart, Minnowpelt, and Nightfeather, you three will go on patrol with Weaselclaw, Mintnose, and Ivyfoot. Nightfeather you will be leading the patrol," the new deputy concluded. The dark tabby nodded, then padded towards the other patrollers and patrol guards.

"Everyone ready," Nightfeather asked. The cats gathered nodded and the black she-cat lead them out. There was nothing interesting on the patrol. Borders were quickly checked and marked, no scents of loner, rouge, or kittypet were found, and it had no trace of badger, fox, or even dog. They even went back to camp with no problem. When she got back into camp, Kestrelheart spotted Lilyshine watching her kits. Though it had been more than seven sunrises since Bumblesteps' death, the queen was still mourning the loss of her mate. She had begun to drift away from her kits and was looking too thin. Kestrelheart sighed. She hated seeing anyone like that, but still didn't do anything to help. Sitting herself down, the patrol guard picked at a small robin. As she ate, the she-cat spotted Dawnfern going out. _What is she doing_, the camp guard thought. Shrugging, the brown tabby went on eating. Until Sunhigh, Kestrelheart rested in the warm, sunlight. Soon however, she grew bored and went for a walk. The brown she-cat enjoyed the quiet and calm of the forest. As she walked around, the brown tabby heard a voice.

"No I-I'll never join you! We...This was never meant to happen," Dawnfern hissed. Kestrelheart pricked her ears. Following the voice of the deputy, she tried to stay silent. She stopped and tried to listen for any other sound. There was none. For a few moments, the patrol guard sat still and tried to listen around. When no more voices were heard, she turned and padded back to camp.

"Wh-What are you…ahhh," Dawnfern screamed. Kestrelheart gasped.

"Dawnfern," she called, her voice echoing. No reply. Rushing through the forest, the she-cat tasted in the air in hopes of finding the deputy. Thankfully she caught a scent though it was faint. Chasing the scent, Kestrelheart didn't think about where she was going. Finally, she reached the deputy. All she could do was stand there, gaping in horror. The scene was covered in crimson blood. Dawnferns' blood. A shiver rolled down Kestrelheart's back. Another dead cat. Another dead deputy. The tabby shook her head and padded over to the body. _Why did you have to die_, she thought. Kestrelheart began to drag the cream she-cat back. Soon she entered camp and everything was still as they watched her.

"What happened," the leader, Gorsestar, demanded.

"I-I don't know," the she-cat replied nervously.

"What do you mean," the tom questioned while glancing at Kestrelhearts' bloodied paws.

"Well I-I herd Dawnfern and another cat talking. I-I d-didn't know who t-the other cat was. Before I knew what was g-going on, I heard her…scream. By the t-time I got to Dawnfern she was already…like this. _Dead_," the patrol guard replied, retelling the haunting tell of her walk. The camp was unnaturally still and silent, not one DuskClan cat making a sound. As Kestrelheart waited for someone to speak, she saw disapproving glares from her Clanmates.

"Murder," Brackenflight called out in anger. The tabby whipped around.

"What? I-I didn't kill Dawnf-"

"You did! You killed my brother and now you killed the other deputy! Just look, there are blood on your own paws! _Her_ blood," the tom accused. Kestrelheart backed away, fear piercing her pelt. Soon more of DuskClan began to hiss in agreement with the tom. Gorsestar growled. "Enough," the large ginger leader ordered. Everyone was silent once more. Turing to face the leader, Kestrelheart gulped.

"Kestrelheart the Clan has spoken. The evidence is obvious and there's no other way you can't have committed the crimes. Kestrelheart, I hereby exile from DuskClan. You are no longer welcomed here. If anyone sees you by sunset, they have every right to kill you," Gorsestar growled. The tabby stumbled back, feeling as though everything was taken from her and that she just died ten times. Mosspelt and Sunshade ran to Kestrelhearts' aid.

"I-I didn't do it," was all the golden eyed she-cat could say.

"K-Kestrelheart, there's nothing we can do," Mosspelt replied quietly. Sunshade didn't say anything. The herb cat stood there with sorrow in her eyes.

"Kestrelheart, go now and never return," the ginger leader hissed. Angry yowls came from her Clanmates as she padded out of camp. Turning her back to her friends and family, the she-cat ran off, not looking back once.

The brown tabby awoke with a yawn. Her vision was dimmed and she couldn't see any of her Clanmates around.

"H-Hello," Kestrelheart dared to call out. No answer. Getting up, the she-cat shook her fur and blinked her golden eyes. As she stumbled out of the den, Kestrelheart remembered the events of the night before. The former camp guard hung her head in shame. She hadn't committed the crime or even thought of it. And yet, she was framed somehow. The rouge scuffed the dirt around her paws wishing things could've been different. Getting up, Kestrelheart knew she needed food which meant hunting. Of course, she use to be a patrol guard and didn't know how to hunt. Sniffing around for some prey, Kestrelheart thought she'd give it a try. As she searched around, the scent of rabbit drifted to her. Licking her jaw hungrily, Kestrelheart made her way towards the prey. Slowly she stalked it, trying her best to mimic the moves of a hunter. Finally she pounced on the unsuspecting mouse and missed.

"Foxdung," the former warrior hissed. The tabby dug her claws into the earth in anger. Letting out a long sigh, Kestrelheart decide to try again. She tasted the air for prey like before. This time, she caught scent of a bird. Following the scent, the loner reached an old hickory where the bird-a sparrow–was perched. The she-cat slowly clawed up the tree, ready to catch the sparrow. Steadily, Kestrelheart entered onto the branch, quietly she stalked the bird. Moving forward, the tabby finally pounced and missed once more. Startled, the sparrow flapped away leaving a growling Kestrelheart. The she-cat lashed her tail as she climbed down the old hickory.

"I had them both and they escaped my claws," she hissed to herself. As the sun went down, the tabby padded back to her den.

It had been three moons since Kestrelheart was exiled. She survived on whatever crowfood she found and the occasional insect, the she-cat was getting weaker and slowly giving up. The brown tabby hadn't even gotten out of her nest yet. _What's the point_, she thought, _I'm not with my Clan and they believe I'm a killer._ Kestrelheart sighed wishing she was back with her Clan. _Why would you want to go back?! They're the ones who exiled you_, a voice replied growling. The brown cat shook her head. _No, if they stood up they-they could've been exiled as well_, Kestrelheart countered. The voice didn't give up though. _They were scared and cowards! How can you stand up for something like that?! Face it, the Clan hates you, your friends hate you, and even your family hates you! Kestrelheart nothing can change. You're already framed and no one will believe you_, the voice in her head hissed back.

"Why should I listen to you," the she-cat finally yowled.

"Why? Because I'm the only one out here with you Kestrelheart. It's just you and me. Think about it though. What did that Clan do for you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You see, you need to get revenge on them. If they think you're a murder, why don't you prove it," the voice tempted. The tabby shook her head.

"No! I will not betray my Clan, friends, or family," the she-cat defied. The cats simply laughed.

"Oh Kestrelheart why do you still stand for them? What did they ever do for you? They didn't stand up for you when you needed them most. The same thing applies to your friends. If any of the actually cared, then why didn't they stand with you," the cat asked. Kestrelheart was ready to reply, but no words came out. The tabby began to think of a comeback, but she thought of nothing. Giving up, Kestrelheart finally responded.

"Y-You're right," she breathed. The cat laughed.

"Of course I am. Now you need revenge Kestrelheart. What will you do," the voice tempted. The she-cat smiled wickedly.

"I-I'll make them pay. I'll have my revenge and they will feel the full force of my fury," Kestrelheart yowled. The strange cat laughed knowing she had won.

The dark she-cat awoke with a wicked smile. Today was the day she'd begin her revenge. Shaking her fur off, Kestrelheart began to make her way towards her old territory. With her claws unsheathe, she tasted the air trying to find an unlucky cat. She caught a scent and grinned. _Perfect_, she thought. The tabby padded towards the scent getting closer and closer by the second. Finally she reached her former Clanmate. The crunch of leaves crackled through the dense forest. As they did, Rowansong turned from her hunt.

"W-Who's there," she asked fearfully. No reply. The ginger tabby glanced around the clearing once more.

"I-I'm warning you. Step out now and we'll just see if I spare your life," the she-cat hissed. Chuckling softly, Kestrelheart stepped out. Rowantsong gasped when her former Clanmate revealed herself.

"K-Kestrelheart," she stuttered out. The tabby nodded slowly, but kept her silence.

"Wh-What are you doing here? You were exiled remember," the hunter hissed. Kestrelheart laughed.

"Oh I know I was Rowansong, but revenge is needed. Thank you for being the first," Kestrelheart laughed. The ginger tabby was confused.

"What's so funny," the hunter challenged.

"Oh nothing much, but goodbye!" Before Rowansong had time to react, Kestrelheart pounced on the dark tabby. The brown she-cat began to claw madly at her former Clanmate hitting flesh at every blow. With a wicked smile and a new love for bloodlust, the tabby had stopped with Rowansong clinging to life.

"Wh-Why are you doing this," the hunter asked, begging for an answer. Kestrelheart shook her head.

"You know why. Goodbye Rowansong, you are the first victim of me, Bloodfang," the tabby yowled into the sky. Quickly, she delivered the final blow, instantly killing the ginger cat. Chuckling to herself Bloodfang padded away to clean up in the stream.

Another moon had gone by since the murder of Rowansong. Already, Bloodfang had killed five more cats; Rabbitnose, Ferretkit, an elder named Streamberry, the herb cat apprentice Leafpaw, and a queen Flowertail. The brown she-cat was growing crazier as the days rolled by, but it never stopped her. She still killed even if she was diving deeper into the unknown corners of her mind. Even with her skillfully killing, every killer makes mistakes.

The brown she-cat quietly stalked her prey. In front of her was an all too familiar gray figure. Mosspelt. Wickedly, Bloodfang stalked her sister, not caring if she made a sound. That was her first mistake. While Bloodfang nosily made her way through the forest, the hunter was prepared for whatever came at her. Mosspelt, like the rest of her Clan, knew of the violent killings and was ready. The tabby began to get closer to her sister, ready to tear at her like she did with the other killings. Bloodfang was blinded by the need for bloodlust. That was her second mistake. Finally, the brown tabby leaped at the hunter with a need to kill. The two she-cats struggled each trying to hold her own. Bloodfang, like before, clawed blindly at her victim, wanting nothing more but to have the crimson liquid rushing down her claws. The she-cats tussled a bit more before breaking apart, leaving a moment to catch their breaths. As Mosspelt prepared to go at Bloodfang again, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kestrelheart," the hunter gasped. The tabby snarled.

"My name is not Kestrelheart! It's Bloodfang," the brown cat hissed angrily. Mosspelt growled.

"What happened to you Kestrelheart? Why did you change," the hunter asked. Bloodfang ignored her sister. That was her third mistake. As the littermates glared at each other, voices began to echo through the forest getting louder by the second. Finally the faces of her former Clanmates surrounded the clearing.

"Mosspelt are you alright," Gorsestar asked clearly worried as the leader padded towards the she-cat.

"Yes, don't worry," the hunter purred. The ginger tom nodded before padding towards Bloodfang. He gasped when he recognized her.

"K-Kestrelheart is it really you," the tom asked shocked. Bloodfang growled.

"No it's not Kestrelheart anymore foxdung. It's Bloodfang," the former Clan cat hissed. Gorsestar growled.

"Bloodfang, have you been behind all these killings," the leader demanded. The she-cat laughed.

"Should we tell them," Bloodfang asked.

"Yes, yes we should. They need to know why we needed revenge. Why we did it," the voice replied. As the voice and Bloodfang spoke to each other, the Clan cats gazed in horror as the former Kestrelheart spoke to herself! Gorsestar, though astonished, stepped closer to the lost rouge.

"Bloodfang what kind of revenge are you talking about?"

"Revenge on the Clan! You exiled us, blamed us for something we didn't do, and you still didn't care, so we needed revenge with any means necessary," the she-cat replied.

"Even if it meant killing my mate, your own sister," Gorsestar asked. Bloodfang didn't respond, only laughed with it slowly getting louder and louder. She didn't stop, so someone did it for her. That'd be last time Bloodfang would ever laugh. At least when she was alive.


	2. The Shaded Truth

**Hey guys welcome to the next chapter of Legends of Duskclan! This chapter is about the real murder of those cats and is written by Amberstorm233. Hope you enjoy.**

The spotted tom gazed around for him associate. As he did so, a golden tabby stalked out slowly, watching Bumblestep. The spotted tom dipped his head as the golden eyed cat nodded.

"So what do you want? It's bad enough Dawnfern woke me up from a comforting dream, but it's worse you decided to meet at this time of night," the tom grumbled. The cat didn't answer for a few moments making Bumblestep even more annoyed.

"Come on you wanted me out here for a reason. What is it," he pressed.

"Well I needed to go over the plan with you once more Bumblestep. First we'll lure Gorsestar into the forest. I'll tell him I needed to speak to him about something. After that you come out and we'll attack him. When that happens you become leader and I become deputy. Deal," the Duskclan cat asked. The gray tom heisted before replying.

"Well I've been thinking lately and I want to say the deal's off. I'm sorry, but I'm a father now and my kits don't need this! They don't need to know or live with the fact their father is some sort of murder. I-I suggest you find someone else. I'm sorry, but goodbye," the tom finished. As he turned the other cat growled and pounced on the tom. The cat had former training as a patroller and knew of many ways to kill. The golden cat sliced the tom's neck which killed him instantly.

"Perfect," the DuskClan cat whispered before padding back to camp and laying in their moss nest. What felt like only moments later was longer. Bumblestep was found. The cat padded out of the den and into the DuskClan clearing. Already other cats were out in the clearing mourning over the loss of their deputy. Brackenflight seemed the worse of all. The bracken colored tom was sobbing over his brother's body. All the golden cat could feel was pity for him. Padding up to the tom, the tabby guided Brackenflight to the herb cat den to have Leafpaw give him something to calm him. After everything had calmed down, the tabby went into the clearing. From the side of the buzzing camp, the golden cat sat in the shade while eating a mouse. From afar, she watched as Softpaw, her brother, Falconpaw, and Marshstrike spoke to each other with Kestrelheart not too far off. Close to them were Fernkit, her brother, Ferretkit, Dapplekit, Frostkit, and Mousekit, the kits of Mosspetal, and Snowkit, the daughter of Flowertail. Glancing away she watched the rest of the Clan wondering who the next deputy would be. As she finished up her mouse, Gorsestar called for a meeting.

"Those who can serve their Clan gather around the leader's den for a Clan meeting." As soon as everyone gathered, the tom continued on with the ceremony. "Today our trusted deputy has fallen," the tom began. "In their place, Dawnfern will serve in their place." The DuskClan cats cheered the name of their new deputy as the tabby smiled. _Perfect. Now I have a fresh start on my plan_, the golden eyed cat thought with a sickening glee. As the sun went down, the cat knew what they had to do. Plan harder. They'd start soon.

It was over seven sunrises after Dawnfern became deputy. The golden cat thought it was time to reveal her plan to the senior she-cat. The tabby padded up to Dawnfern quickly.

"Can you meet me out in the forest at Sunhigh," the cat asked. Dawnfern nodded before getting up to call patrols. As she did so, the tabby moved quietly out of camp to the meeting spot. When Sunhigh rolled in, the deputy had come to the meeting spot.

"What do you want," Dawnfern asked curiously.

"I just wanted to bring you an…opportunity," the she-cat began. "You see Dawnfern, you and I come from similar backgrounds. Both my parents were loners while yours was a loner while the other was a Clan cat. With that we weren't treated well. We were scorned our Clanmates just because of where we came from."

"Okay what does that have to do with anything? Our Clanmates mistrusted us for a while, but grew to realize we were good cats. We earned our ranks accordingly with loyalty, so what more is there," the former camp guard asked.

"Well remember that night when I told you to have Bumblestep meet me? Well I thank you for that," the she-cat purred icily. Dawnfern shrugged.

"So was that all, you just wanted to thank me for letting Bumblestep know you," the she-cat paused as a thought dawned on her.

"N-No i-i-it was you who killed him, wasn't it," she hissed. The tabby nodded slowly as Dawnfern stepped back.

"Listen it was for a good cause. I wanted to…dispose of Gorsestar and he said he'd help me. When he meted me, Bumblestep bailed so I had to get rid of him otherwise he'd tell our precious leader. Now that he's gone why don't you join me Dawnfern? Together you can become leader and me deputy. You can rule the Clan with my help and advice. What do you say," the tabby asked with a grin. Dawnfern stepped back with a growl.

"No I-I'll never join you! We…This was never meant to happen," she hissed. "You know what? I'm going back to camp to tell Gorsestar what you've done. You'll regret this," the deputy growled darkly. The golden she-cat laughed.

"Oh really? Well then I guess you're next," the golden cat purred with amusement.

"Wh-What are you…ahh," Dawnfern screamed as the golden tabby darted forward. Like she did with Bumblestep, she sliced the throat of the she-cat without a care. The deputy died almost instantly. As the tabby stood over the lifeless body, she heard a yell through the forest.

"Dawnfern," a Clan cat called. Knowing she had no time to stay, the golden cat darted from the scene and raced back to camp not looking back once. A couple of minutes later, Kestrelheart entered the camp with a limp Dawnfern by her side. Gasps and shocked meows erupted through the clearing as the brown tabby padded into camp. By that time, Gorsestar had padded out of his den and was addressing his Clan. At that moment, the tom was trying to figure out what happened to the former deputy. As the meeting went on, the golden she-cat realized what was going to happen. Kestrelehart was going to be exiled. Guilt instantly hit the tabby hard. The dark she-cat was going to be kicked out of the Clan and it'd be the tabby's fault. Finally the words had been uttered, "Kestrelheart the Clan has spoken. The evidence is obvious and there's no other way you can't have committed the crimes. Kestrelheart, I hereby exile from DuskClan. You are no longer welcomed here. If anyone sees you by sunset, they have every right to kill you." The tabby gasped with guilt, fear, and sorrow hitting her instantly. When she was close enough, she felt like her heart shattered even more.

"I-I didn't do it," Kestrelheart repeated. Mosspelt tried to comfort her sister while the golden cat did nothing, but look at her paws feeling guilty. Finally Gorsestar had enough of Kestrelheart and the tabby watched as the she-cat left.

It had been three moons after the exile of Kestrelheart. Everything was going great, but the tabby's health was detreating. Though the golden cats' murdering spree had stopped, the guilt had caught up with her. She watched as Lilyshine starved herself while growing distant from her kits. It was almost like the queen was slowly killing herself. That made the tabby feel worse. As the golden cat rested outside her den, the camp seemed to buzz to life. An out of breath Nightfeather entered camp with Softbreeze and Brackenflight not too far behind. At the center of camp, was the still body of Rowansong.

"What happened," Gorsestar demanded.

"We were hunting and decided to split up. We went our separate ways so we'd cover more ground. As I hunter however, I heart a scream and ran towards the sight. When I got there, s-she was dead," Softbreeze sighed shakily. Gorsestar nodded then turned to the herb cats.

"Can you prepare her for burial," he asked. The herb cats nodded and went to work. The tabby sighed after Rowansong was prepared. The she-cat had died too young and unfairly. As the golden she-cat ate a rabbit, she heard the queens talking.

"How could someone do that? Why? Who knows who will be next? Heck for all we know it could be my kits," Mosspelt meowed with worry. Flowertail sighed.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't worry. After all, how could someone break into camp? Not only are we protected, but so are out kits," the queen replied. The pale gray she-cat nodded, but was clearly unconvinced. As the Clan mourned the loss of the hunter, the golden tabby decided to check out the crime scene herself. Quickly, the she-cat rushed through the forest hoping to get any evidence from the scene. As she sniffed around, the she-cat caught a faint scent of an outsider, yet there was something all too familiar about it. As she searched through the scene, the golden cat found a brown tuft of fur. Instantly she knew who it belonged to. Fresh guilt crashed through her like a wave making her legs grow weak. The tabby quickly buried the tuft before heading back to camp. Whatever else happened would be the tabby's fault.

It was over five sunrises after the death of Rowansong. Another cat had died, this time it was Rabbitnose the former herb cat apprentice. Another death she blamed on herself. Soon after his death, Lilyshine passed on due to her eating little. It had been tough on the Clan losing two cats so soon, but when they were both the golden cats' fault, it made things worse. For the time being, the golden tabby didn't know what to do. As she rested outside the herb cat den, a cry split through the air. All eyes turned to the camp entrance where Mintnose and Ivyfoot with Fernkit and a limp Ferretkit. The cats of DuskClan rushed forward, each wondering what happened.

"What's going on," Gorsestar demanded as he glanced at the cats by the entrance. Before the older cats had a chance to speak, Fernkit stepped forward and faced the intimidating leader.

"F-Ferrtekit and I were board and we wanted to do something fun. He-He suggested we go out of camp, so we did. We decided to play hide-and-seek. While I'll hid in the bushes, Ferretkit was going to try and find me. As he tried to find me though, a strange cat came out. I-I watched her speak to Ferretkit before she-she…," the kit couldn't finish her sentence. Gorsestar nodded with a sigh. _Yet another murder because of me_, the she-cat thought with a shake of her head. Guilt once again pierced her heart. As she sat by her den, Gorsestar talked about the newest death.

"What will we do about this? We can't have our cats running around and getting killed," Minnowpelt, the deputy, stated. The tom nodded.

"From now on, no cat is to leave camp without at least three other cats. When hunting, there has to be three cats together with at least one of them being a patrol guard," the tom decided. The cats nodded. Before the meeting ended, a cat spoke up.

"Will Fernkit be punished for leaving?"

"No, she's suffered enough. Meeting dismissed," Gorsestar replied. As the cats began to disperse, the golden cat sighed. Already there were many deaths on her heart, how could she live on if more happened?

It had been about eight sunrises after the death of Ferretkit. Stremberry, an elder, and Flowertail had both been killed together when they went on a walk. Now in the center of camp was the body of the herb cat apprentice, Leafpaw. The pale brown tom had went out alone to pick herbs and didn't tell anyone. They found his mangled body and once again the golden cat felt immense guilt. Slowly the tabby couldn't take it any longer. With all the secrets, all the guilt, and all the failures, who knows how much longer she had.

It was only three days later that the murder was found. He brown tabby had called herself Bloodfang, but that was all the tabby knew.

"M-Mother you should've seen her. I-It was like she was Kestrelheart, but wasn't. Her brown fur was matted and unkempt, her paws had been lightly stained with blood, and her golden eyes were so dull. It was like the life from her was all gone," Mosspelt sighed as she relived the memory. The two she-cats sat in silence.

"Mother what's wrong," a kit asked. Turning around, Mosspelt's son, Kestrelkit, was stading by her side confused.

"O-Oh nothing Kestrelkit. Hey, why don't we check on your brother and sister," the queen asked. As they walked away, the golden eyed cat knew what she had to do. Padding into the herb cat den, the tabby prepared for a confession.

The dark tabby padded up to her leader. "Can I talk to you," the golden cat asked. Gorsestar nodded, following the she-cat into his den. When they entered, both cats sat down in the den.

"What do you want," the ginger tom asked. The golden cat didn't know how to start her confession because her mind was on her murders and lies.

"Gorsestar, as you know Kestrelheart killed many cats. The thing is though, all those deaths are my fault," she began. The large tabby gasped. "What do you mean," the tom asked.

"You see as you know I was a loner brought into the Clan. My father hated you Clan cats and wanted to kill every one of you. After we were separated, I wanted to fulfill his dreams, but I knew it'd take a while. Before Bumblestep's death, I was planning with him. Planning to kill and take you down. When he became leader, I'd be deputy, but I planned to kill Bumblestep before he'd get his lives. However he backed out and I-I killed him," the she-cat admitted. Before Gorsestar had a chance to say anything, the tabby moved on.

"After he was gone, I waited before I spoke to Dawnfern. I told her my plan to murder you and she didn't want any part with it, so I killed her as well. When Kestrelheart was blamed for it, I-I didn't know what to do. You see, because of my mistakes she went crazy and killed many cats. Because of me Lilyshine died. Because of me an elder and queen died. Because of me a kit was killed, even my own apprentice," the she-cat exclaimed. For a few moments, the DuskClan cats sat in a stunned silence. Shaking his head, Gorsestar finally was able to reply.

"You know, this will not go unpunished. I-I'm sorry, but after I make an announcement, you will be publically executed for your crimes," the ginger tom sighed. The tabby shook her head.

"Before I came to talk to you, I ate some water hemlock which we both know is poisonous. D-During our con-conversation, the herb was-was taking e-e-effect. There's nothing you can do now, it's only a m-matter of-of time before I-I," the she-cat stopped. Foam began to escape from her mouth as a violent shake erupted from her body. Slowly, the shakes only got more violent with her thrashing and foaming, but it quickly stopped and the tabby was still.

It was only seconds after she died. The tabby was in a dark, misty territory unknown to her. As she wandered around, the she-cat heard a crazed laugh from behind.

"Welcome Sunshade," Bloodfang greeted with a wicked grin. Sunshade backed away from her daughter, with fresh guilt tearing at her. She was with the cat who took her blame and now that cat would have her revenge.


	3. Dawn Of Dusk

_**Welcome everyone to the second chapter of Legends of DuskClan, the one-shots based off of the history of DuskClan from Kira/IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows's forum We Are The Night. These are co-written by Kira and Amberstorm233, but will also have guest writings from members of the forum. This is the first chapter to be posted by Kira.**_

_**This chapter is based off of the creation of DuskClan itself, which is vaguely mentioned in the summary of the forum.**_

* * *

Tansy sat in the back of his cage, watching as the white-pelted twolegs roamed about, mewling in their strange tongue. Tansy sighed, and lowered his head. He hated it here. Every moment stuck in the cage was torture. Speaking of torture, he felt a sharp paw dig into his back. Tansy let out a hiss.

"Get off of me, Lucky."

"Or what? You're gonna yowl for the twolegs?" The plump, yet muscular, ginger tom taunted, digging his paw deeper into Tansy's back. Tansy yowled and squirmed helplessly under Lucky's paws. He knew if he got his claws into the bright ginger tom it was going to be the last thing that would happen before Tawny suffered his anger blackout.

"Off of him, Lucky!" The high-pitched voice of a young she-cat called. Across from the two sat a very young bracken-coloured she-cat who looked no older than eight or nine moons. Her gray eyes were narrowed on Lucky. The ginger tabby let out an irritated hiss, but removed his paw from Tansy's back.

"Thanks, Tawny." The ashen gray and white tabby purred, his eyes meeting the young she-cat's. Tawny purred back.

"Don't mention it, Tansy. You looked like you needed help there." The bracken-coloured tabby purred kindly.

_It's still hard to believe that Lucky's her father... _Tansy was surprised how sudden that thought was. Tansy heard a thump and Lucky plopped in his corner of the cage for a nap. As a near silence filled the cage-filled room, one voice stood out to Tansy. Glancing at the cage next to Tawny's he spotted the crazy she-cat that constantly talked to herself in her strange accent. It was a very dark gray tabby she-cat whose dark amber eyes were the only thing that didn't blind in with the shadows of her cage. Listening in, he tried to pick up on what she was saying.

"... No good, worthless pieces of ratdung," he managed to catch her hissing under her breath. "If Beeflower was here..."

The she-cat suddenly fell silent as her dark eyes met his green ones. He bristled in fear when she started to bristle in anger. She swiped at him through her cage bars.

"What are you lookin' at?!" She yowled as her cage rattled from her sudden movement.

"N-nothing!" He jumped back in surprise, slipping and falling on Lucky, who swatted at Tansy with unsheathed claws.

"Watch what you're doing, _runt_!" The bright ginger tom spat. Tansy quickly moved away from his cagemate, who looked only seconds away from turning the gray and white tabby's pelt into a nest. Voices sounded throughout the entire room.

"What's going on?"

"I heard Unlucky Lucky's voice."

"Is it just me or did anyone else hear the loony she-cat's hiss?"

"Ratdung, leave me alone," The very dark gray she-cat hissed before turning her back on Tansy. The tom stood there awkwardly as he watched the strange she-cat for only seconds longer before she whipped back around. Tansy bristled and looked away, but to his surprise she didn't hiss at him. Glancing up he noticed the she-cat was messing around in the cage, as if trying to find something. After a long while she sharply turned to Tansy. "You, ratdung who spies on me, is there anything holding this trap down?"

Glancing at the cage, he didn't see anything that solidly held it down. In fact, from what he recalled, the cage nearly toppled over when the she-cat rushed at him. Had she noticed that as well? Was she planning an escape?

"No," He finally answered. "The cage looks like it could fall over if you pushed it hard enough."

"Good," She answered, backing away from the bars of the cage. Waiting for her to ram into it, the she-cat didn't move. After a while she looked at Tansy again. "Wake up the large one."

"Lucky?" Fear tainted his voice on the simple thought of awakening the large tom.

"If that is his name, yes."

"A-are you sur-"

"I am very sure." Her amber eyes burned with how serious she was about this. Tansy glanced back at Lucky, whose hunches with moving slightly as his light snoring sounded through their shared cage. He glanced back at the she-cat, who looked quite impatient. He carefully padded over to the sleeping, bright ginger tom and lightly prodded him with a paw.

"Unless you have an escape plan, _runt_, I'd suggest you keep your paws to yourself before I crush them." Opening one green eye, the tabby glanced over at Tansy angerly. The gray and white tom went to speak, but the very dark gray she-cat's voice cut him off.

"An escape plain is exactly what's going on." Lucky got to his paws and looked at the she-cat, both his eyes now open and narrowed at the she-cat.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a plan. A good one... If we live."

"What do you mean _if _we live?" Lucky snarled. The she-cat brushed his anger off as if the bright ginger tabby was only mildly annoyed.

"It's risky." That was the only answer she gave, but it seemed good enough for the short-tempered tom.

"I don't even know your name. How am I suppose to trust you?"

"Do you have any other choice?" There was a glint in her dark amber eyes. Lucky bristled slightly and Tansy swore he saw the tom unsheathe his claws for a split second before the ginger tabby glanced towards Tawny. His gaze lingered on his kit before looking back at the strange she-cat.

"What's the plan?"

"You're quite heavy-"

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"So you might be able to push the trap down and it might break open." She finished as if Lucky's question didn't even exist. Lucky blinked and looked around the cage. He backed to the far end of the cage and passed Tansy a glance.

"Hang in there, runt, this is going to hurt." Before Tansy had the chance to respond, Lucky launched himself at the metal bars. Everything past that point was a blur for Tansy. The falling sensation, the deafening crash as the cage hit the ground, the sharp pain as he felt something in his tail _pop_. As the pain slowly faded, Tansy's fuzzy vision returned to normal. He tried to flick his tail to realize that he couldn't feel his tail move.

"Ugh..." Tansy groaned.

"You're alive, runt," The gray and white tabby turned to see Lucky standing over him. Tansy got to his paws and noticed something. The door to the cage had popped open. Climbing out, he noticed the cage was on its side. Lucky shoved out next to him and looked up. "What now?"

"Help me out. Help every cat out." The she-cat's voice was tainted with excitement and kit-like joy. Lucky nodded and glanced over at Tansy.

"Come on." The larger tom ordered before leaping up on where the other cages were being held. Tansy jumped up, but found he was having trouble keeping his balance. Gripping onto the edge tightly, he pulled himself up to met face to face with the she-cat who had ordered the cage to be knocked off. The was pacing around her cage, bristling in anticipation.

"Well? Help!" Tansy nodded and went to the back of the cage. He rammed into it, but it only moved a little rather than topple over. Inside the cage, he could hear the she-cat's annoyed sigh.

"You're hopeless." She grumbled. Tansy rolled his eyes and went to shove again, but before he hit the cage it fell off the edge as a heavy thud sounded inside. There was a loud crash and seconds later the she-cat was out of the cage. A second crash sounded nearby and Lucky had hopped down after that cage. When Tawny stepped out, the brown tabby she-cat was quickly met with her father.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Tawny, if anything's broken-"

"Nothing's broken, Lucky." The young she-cat promised to the worried tom. However, before Tansy could watch Lucky and tawny any longer, something shoved into him.

"Hey!" He snapped, looking to see the she-cat, who he still didn't know the name is.

"You can be lazy later. Now's the time to break free!"

_She's really determined about this freedom thing... _He was too, but this she-cat was taking it a little far.

"Will you at least tell us your name?" Tansy questioned, but the very dark gray tabby shrugged him off.

"There's time for introductions later." She hissed sharply before hurrying to one of the cages. However, the she-cat needed to do very little. Many cats were already attempting to break free. As crashes sounded from all around, many cats made it out of the cages safely. However, Tansy also noticed some cats were worse off than his sore tail. He watched as an elderly tom with what looked like three eyes, two noses, and two mouths, hobbled out of the cage, both of his back legs broken. He also watched as a young she-kit mourned the loss off her cagemate, who didn't survive the fall. Despite the wounds and deaths, so many of them looked happy to be free. As the ringing of crashes faded into silence, cats looked up to where the she-cat and tansy were standing, as if expecting one of them to say something.

"What do we do now?" Called the she-kit who had lost her cagemate.

"We find a way to break free." The strange she-cat said, as if it was an easy task.

"How?" Asked the two-faced golden tabby tom. The she-cat glanced around before spotting a window. She rushed over to it. After tapping on it a couple of times, she turned towards the cats.

"Who here feels as if they're strong enough to break this?"

"I _know_ I am!" Lucky called before the bright ginger tabby joined Tansy and the she-cat.

"I could probably break it. It doesn't look that hard." A pretty tortoiseshell and white tabby called, leaping up.

"Heh, it doesn't look _that_ tough to break." The rough, harsh voice of a tom called. Before Tansy could pinpoint where the voice came from a very large, heavily scarred, silver and white tabby tom leaped up next to the pretty she-cat He towered over just about every cat there. Soon enough more and more cats agreed to help while others stayed back with the wounded. The she-cat looked delighted that everyone was working together, as if she had a plan that extended past breaking free. With cats batting and ramming into the window, it wasn't long before the glass gave out and shattered. The cats moved back quickly, trying to avoid the sharp shards.

"Yes! Wonderful!" The she-cat purred. Tansy saw this as a chance to finally learn her name.

"So-"

"Duskheart." The she-cat had replied so fast that it caught Tansy off guard.

"Huh?"

"You want to know my name? It's Duskheart."

"That's an odd name." Lucky stated bluntly, but Duskheart ignored him. Instead she was the first to leap out the window. Many cats followed, but Tansy stayed behind to help the wounded get out. He helped the two-faced tom, who he learned was named Pan. Another thing he learned about Pan was that the old tom loved to talk about his moons as a kittypet. In fact, that's all Tansy heard about by the time he got Pan out of the lab. As the cats gathered around Duskheart, the dark tabby she-cat seemed to be thinking of something.

"Where do we go now? I-I can't survive in the city..." The tortoiseshell and white tabby bristled in fear.

"You won't have to." Duskheart finally said.

"Huh?" The she-cat blinked in surprise.

"Outside the city, there is bound to be forest. We will move there. Start a Clan."

"What's a Clan?" The large silver and white tabby tom asked. The question brought a flicker of joy into her eyes.

"A Clan is a group of cats who work together. My old Clan had a system that has yet to fail."

"But who would lead us?"

"I will, of course!" However, murmurs of uncertainty rumbled throughout the group. Tansy stepped forward in Duskheart's defense.

"Are you really doubting her skills as a leader? It was Duskheart's plans that got us out of that place! Yes, some cats didn't make it, but her plan still worked! I don't know about you all, but I'm all for joining Duskheart's Clan!" Silence settled in at first. However, both Lucky and Tawny stepped forward.

"I'm willing to join DuskClan!" Tawny called. Lucky nodded.

"So am I."

"DuskClan does sound safer than the city." The tortoiseshell and white tabby mewed thoughtfully.

"I'll join, too." Called the large tom. Though many cats started to willingly join "DuskClan", there were those who wouldn't. One of them was Pan.

"I'm too old to be moving to the forest. I think I'll just find some nice housefolk and live the rest of my days with them."

"The forest sounds scary and..." The little she-kit who lost her friend hesitated. "I don't think I could forgive you for what happened to Stormy."

"I understand," Duskheart dipped her head at them. As the cats who weren't going to join the Clan left, Duskheart rounded up the cats who were going to stay. She stood before the group of cats, looking as proud as ever. "If that's all, let's move on!"

And with that, the large group of cats moved throughout the city. Following the largest Thunderpath, they made it to an open moor just as the sun had started to set. Not too far from the moor, Tansy spotted a forest, just like Duskheart had been hoping for. Hurrying over to the leader of the cats, he walked carefully by her side.

"Do you see that over there?" Duskheart nodded.

"Yes. It looks like the perfect place."

"Should we head over there now?" This time she shook her head.

"Too many cats are hungry and tired. Perhaps tomorrow. Tonight we'll gather up a group of hunters and send them to fetch prey."

"Hunters?"

"That's something else I'll talk about," Duskheart mewed. "For now, we'll just have them stop. There's something I want to ask you after I send the hunters out."

_She wants to ask me something? _Tansy thought, surprised. He watched as the she-cat gathered the fastest-looking cats and sent them out. Once that was done she ordered Lucky to follow her and returned to where Tansy was.

"Why'd you bring me over here for?" Lucky asked, not sounding very amused and sounding more tired than anything.

"Every leader needs a deputy and a herb cat. Lucky, you told me on the walk here that you use to live with twolegs that grew many herbs, correct?"

"Yes..." He answered cautiously.

"And you've learned what each herbs do, correct?"

"Yes." Lucky answered a little more firmly.

"Your skills would make you a great herb cat. I know it's a lot to ask, but I would be honoured if you could serve DuskClan as its herb cat." Lucky bowed his head.

"The honour is all mine."

"And Tansy-"

"Yes?" The gray and white tom blinked in surprise when she said his name.

"You stood up for me being leader when no other cats was going to. Though you're not very strong, or bright," Tansy frowned. "You do show great determination and have the promise of being a great leader. I would like to make you DuskClan's deputy."

Tansy almost felt speechless.

"T-thank you, Duskheart."

"Duskstar."

"But you said-"

"If I'm going to be a Clan leader, I must take on a Clan leader's name. As for everyone else, including you two, you will have to take on Clan names."

"Like that?" Lucky asked, a little on edge.

"For my loyal deputy, I give the name Tansypelt," Tansypelt dipped his head. Duskstar than turned to Lucky. "For my brave herb cat, I give the name Redclaw."

Redclaw dipped his head.

"An interesting name. I like it." The ginger tom said.

"We will have to organize the cats into different groups as well."

"Different groups?" Tansypelt asked.

"Yes. Camp guards, to protect the camp and everyone inside; Patrol guards, to ensure the patrols are kept safe from any threat; Hunters, to keep the Clan fed; Patrollers, to check and mark borders; Apprentices for each of the above, to learn the ways of the Clan; Queens, to mother the kits; and Elderly, to help the queens and tell the stories of the past," After a moment, Duskstar hit a moment of realization and ducked her head back, embarrassed. "Sorry about that... It was part of my assessment to earn my full name... I'll be sure no apprentice has to recite that. It's, um, rather embarrassing, really..."

"Yeah, let's keep that to the old Clan." Lucky flicked on of his ears awkwardly.

"Anyway.. Let's get the cats into their respective groups and make sure that the queens, kits, and elderly aren't forced to serve the Clan," Duskstar said. "Than we'll give them their Clan names and tomorrow.. We'll start a new life as cats of DuskClan."

_Tomorrow... Everything will change._

* * *

**_I will save the forming of DuskClan's camp for a later story. For now it's only how DuskClan came to be._**

**_With that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a wonderful day._**


	4. Destiny Of The Hated

**Hello! Silverstar here! Here is my one-shot for Legends of Duskclan! Hope you like it!**

Swiftkit lay next to his mother's, Speckleshine, belly. He had not opened his eyes yet, so he couldn't see anything. He heard two voices near him, one, he suspected to be his mother, Speckleshine, who he bet was very pretty, and the other, his sister. His sister's name was Snowkit, and she sounded like a very happy kit most of the time, but right now she sounded mad.

"Speckleshine! Why won't Swiftkit open his eyes? Its been 4 days since I have opened mine. He should have opened them by now!" Snowkit was saying. Swiftkit felt Speckleshine shift, and Swiftkit mewled. Speckleshine let out a chuckle.

"Snowkit, he doesn't have to open them yet if he doesn't feel like he has to. After all, he doesn't have his father pressuring him…" Speckleshine said, muttering the last part. Snowkit hesitated for a moment, then continued.

"Speckleshine, who is daddy? Why don't we ever get to see him? Why do people glare at me everywhere I go?" Snowkit piped up. Speckleshine sat up next to him. He mewled again. Speckleshine held her breath for a moment.

"That is another story, Snowkit. For when you are older. Not now, when you know so little." Speckleshine sighed. She curled her tail around Swiftkit and Snowkit.

Swiftkit decided this was the right time.

Swiftkit opened his eyes. The nursery was bigger then he imagined. It was a large tree, obviously, but it had bramble patches around it. The tree was a very dark black, unlike what he heard. He heard trees were usually brown.

His mother was very pretty, more then he imagined. She was long-furred, with tortoiseshell patches. She was mostly white, though. She had very pale green eyes that seems to make everything happy. Next to her was a small furry white figure who he figured to be Snowkit. She was all furry white besides her tail tip, which was black. Her eyes were dark amber.

He looked around. There were other cats in the nursery. Two, exactly. One with kits and one without. The one with kits was a pale brown tabby, with pretty green eyes. Two kits were beside her, one dark brown with white flecks and the other one was a pale brown tabby like their mother. The other queen was a silver tabby she-cat with a white tail. Her belly was quite large.

Swiftkit looked back at his mother. She smiled at him. "Welcome to Duskclan, Swiftkit."

* * *

Swiftkit woke up. He was 4 moons old now, and had figured out almost everyone's name. The silver tabby cat was Dovefeather, and the pale brown tabby was Doeheart, and her kits names were Mudkit and Deerkit. Deerkit was real sick right now, so he was in the herb cat den. Dovefeather ended up having one kit named Rainkit. Though both the queens tried to stay away from Speckleshine, him, and her sister.

Snowkit bounced up next to him, and smiled. "Momma said she is going to tell us about father today!" Snowkit's fur was messed up at all angles, so she must have just woken up too. Speckleshine groomed us real quick, then she had us sit close to her. She looked serious.

"Now, what I am about to tell you today is very important, so listen closely." Speckleshine began, curled her tail around them. Swiftkit and Snowkit looked up at her. She sighed and began, making sure the kits were focused on her. She licked their heads.

"Your father's name was Crowstrike, and he was very nice when I first met him. We started meeting at night, because our mother's were pressuring us to be with other cats. Then, other cats started liking him, and trying to get in between him and I, so he got very mad. Mad enough to start… to start killing these cats. You have to understand he loved me very much." She stopped for a moment, then continued.

"He killed many cats, just to get what he wanted: for us to be together without hiding it. When I was expecting you, he decided to kill his father, Ravenstar. But, it went south. Ravenstar wailed, and, fortunately, Pebblefall, heard. He got caught, and got brought to camp. Pebblefall told them what happened and the clan immediately killed him." She ended.

The kits stared up at their mother, their eyes wide. "Thats why everyone hates us? Because da- because Crowstrike is a… a… a monster?" Snowkit squeaked. Swiftkit was frozen with shock. He had most likely gotten his pelt from his father. Swiftkit was horrified. His father was a monster. No one would ever accept him.

He would be alone forever.

* * *

Swiftkit had been quiet ever since that day that his mother had told him about his father. Snowkit had stayed her same, perky, self. They were seven moons, and they were about to become apprentices. Mudpaw was glaring at them from the apprentices den. His brother Deerkit had died from greencough, so his mood had gone south ever since. He was though close friends to Rainkit, who was a moon younger then Swiftkit.

"Those who can serve their Clan gather around the leader's den for a Clan meeting," Quailstar called. Snowkit bounced up to the foot of the rock, while Swiftkit just rolled his eyes and walked over there. "Snowkit, Swiftkit, step forward."

Snowkit, once again, bounced up onto the rock. Swiftkit calmly padded up there. He looked down, and everyone was glaring at him except his mother, who was smiling. Swiftkit frowned.

"We gather today to begin the training of our kits. Under the careful eye of Brightdapple, I give these kits their apprentice names Swiftpaw and Snowpaw. Snowpaw will train as a patrol guard and Stormears will be the one to watch over her training. Swiftpaw will train as a patroller and Eagleflight will be the one to watch over his training." Quailstar said, glancing down at the crowd. The mentors growled, but decided they shouldn't say no to their leader. Swiftpaw touched noses with his mentor.

The clan cheered, but weakly, besides his mother and the leader. Swiftpaw looked at his paws and tried to not cry. Why did the clan hate his so much, just because of his father? Was it because he looked like his father, or was it because he was his father's son. Swiftpaw jumped off the rock and immediately went to his den. He curled up in his nest, sobbing into his tail while the other apprentices tried to avoid him. They obviously had all heard the story of Crowstrike.

* * *

"Traitor!" a yowl rang through the camp. Swiftpaw ears perked up. He was 3 moons into his training, and yesterday Eagleflight had taught him a complicated battle move, so he was aching.

Pebblefall was snarling, in the middle of her clearing. He had someone pinned down under him, and realized it was his mother. Swiftpaw ran up to him and pushed him off of her. "She did nothing!" Swiftpaw yowled. Snowpaw came out of the apprentices den and went over beside him.

Pebblefall's eyes were filled with anger. He glared at Speckleshine. "Yes she did! I heard her muttering about how she should have not helped Crowstrike kill all those cats!" Pebblefall snapped. The cats gasped around him, and crouched down. They were going to kill her.

"No!" Swiftpaw and Snowpaw yowled. They protected her mother, batting off cats who tried to get to her. Eagleflight managed to get through. Swiftpaw turned around and watched in horror as his mother was clawed by his own mentor. Swiftpaw tried to push him off, but he got a good claw on the face. Swiftpaw began to sob. His mother stared up at him, her pale green eyes filled with tears as Eagleflight clawed her throat.

"I'm so sorry… I should have never told you..." She moaned, and she gasped for breath, but got none as she went limp and her eyes went dull. Swiftpaw didn't care about the pain in his face, he just worried about the pain in his heart. He sobbed into his mother's pelt, not caring about the world around him. He curled his tail around his mother. She was the only person that truly accepted him besides Snowpaw. Now she was gone.

Snowpaw joined him. Swiftpaw looked down, staring at his mother's pelt, her beautiful pelt. How he wished she would have seen them become a warrior.

* * *

Swiftstorm looked up from his place at vigil. Snowtail, his sister, sat across from him. Brightdapple's stars shone brightly, and he wondered where his mother was. She had to be in Star Watchers. He sighed and looked away. He yawned, and saw a bit of dawn. The stars were fading, so Eagleflight would be there soon to tell them to go to sleep. He yawned, and prepared for the day ahead.

Swiftstorm woke up. He had been sleeping since dawn, and it was sunhigh. Fox dung! He thought. I missed the dawn patrol. He sighed, and shook his head. The deputy told him to go on a patrol around the border, and he listened. The other cats on his patrol were Eagleflight, Stormears, and Snowtail. They padded along the border, prepared for any scent of loners. He caught one, and followed it, the others following him.

A group of rogues went pass the borders, and without them knowing, the patrol surrounded the rogues. "You are on Duskclan territory." Eagleflight hissed. The biggest of the loners nodded, and the rogues went into battle position.

Eagleflight growled, and yowled "Duskclan, attack!"

All the patrolling cat lept, and clawed with all they have. He took down two cats easily, and they ran away, patches of fur missing, bleeding everywhere. He bared his teeth, and smiled. His quickness was his advantage.

He looked to where his sister was, and he could tell she needed help fighting the rogue. She was missing several clumps of fur, and was clawed everywhere. He ran over there and hissed in his face. The leader of the group, a big grey tom, yowled to the cat next to him "Get help!"

Swiftstorm hissed. He couldn't let the cat get more cats! He looked from the running cat to his injured sister. He decided to go after the tom, knowing his sister could make it on her own. He ran quickly after the tom, and jumped onto him, stopping him in his tracks. He clawed him, and batted his belly with unsheathed claws. The rogue growled in pain, and ran the other direction. Swiftstorm ran back to the battle, to see all the rogues were gone, and that everyone was ok, well, besides his sister. The side of her belly was clawed badly, and there was a long scratch running from in between her ears to the end of her back, and her usually white pelt was stained crimson.

He gasped and rushed to her side. It didn't seem to be life threatening, but she lost a lot of blood. Eagleflight cuffed him on the ears, growling. "How dare you run after a tom while your sister needed help? She could have died!"

"H-he was g-getting more c-cats so I just thought I-" Swiftstorm was cut off.

"You thought nothing! We could've handled them! Now help me get Snowtail to the herb cat den!" Eagleflight snapped. Snowtail gave him a sympathetic look as she was lifted onto Eagleflight's back. Swiftstorm's head hung low as they entered camp, and many cats asked what happened and the rumor spread quickly that Swiftstorm was a piece of fox-dung.

He was hated much more then he liked.

Swiftstorm lay in the herb cat den, coughing up a storm. A great wave of greencough had come through the clan, and he and his sister had been sick from it. Snowtail had been injured greatly in the rogue attack, though no more rogues had come through this way. It had been a few moons, and she was stilling healing, because she kept on opening the wound back up. The greencough was not helping her heal at all. Pebblefall always looked sad when he looked at her, she had the worse case.

Swiftstorm had been told him she will not be curable, and she was due to die any day now. He flinched every time he could not tell she was breathing, and sometimes, even when she was weak, she would pull pranks on him pretending to be dead.

She was coughing next to him, her eyes dull. She rolled onto her side, and heaved a great big sigh. She began to talk. "Swiftstorm, Starclan's calling. I am sorry it had to end like this, with you having no family members left. Remember I will always be watching over you, my brother." She heaved another great big sigh, but this time she did not breath again. He coughed, and crawled over to his sister and cried into her pelt. "P-pebblefall!" Pebblefall rushed over, and sighed when he looked at Snowtail. He then took away here body, and Swiftstorm cried some more.

He. Was. Alone.


	5. Cursed

**Hi! Stormie/Moonypoo [aka Silver tabby of the Storm] here! This chapter is by meee! Soooooo.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blackkit gazed at Vixenkit "I bet my mentor will be Fuzzystar!"

"Yeah right! Shes your kin! Don't be a idiot!" Vixenkit shot back, her eyes glinting.

"Puh! Well... well... I caught a fox! and... and... and ate it!" She hissed, slapping Vixenkit in the face with her long, white paw.

"Hey!" Vixenkit spat, cuffing her ear as a retaliation. Then added "No cat can eat a fox! Nor eat it!"

Angrily, Blackkit stormed off, her sky blue eyes narrowing to the size of small, chips of ice. Why couldn't she be better then her friend so they wouldn't argue!? She suddenly heard her mother and Cherryshade.

"So, you go kill Fuzzystar and then the depu-" Mallowclaw, her mother was going to kill her aunt!

"Why do I have to kill the wretched puff ball? All she can do is sit around being lazy, all day!" Cherryshade groaned.

"Cause Fuzzystar suspects me wanting to take her place but she doesn't suspect you! Idiot!" Her mother snapped at the idiotic tortoiseshell.

Blackkit froze, she stumbled and in the process, about a mouse length from her hiding spot and a fox length from the two shecats she stepped on a twig, quickly she dashed over to Fuzzystar "Fuzzystar! Fuzzystar! Mama and Cherryshade... they were plotting to kill you!" She yelped.

Fuzzystar gazed at her, the light in her golden optics gone, "Blackkit! Don't go around trying to gossip!" She spat.

"But.. its the truth! I swear!" She whispered, Fuzzystar glowered at her, "No, Blackkit. Now go."

Blackkit sadly trudged off, when she was near the back of the nursery she saw Mallowclaw, her mother! Mallowclaw was sitting next to Cherryshade.

"You snitched," Mallowclaw spat, unsheathing her claws, they were stained with blood, she suddenly saw it. Rushtail's brown and white fur.

"You killed him! But... you said it was rouges!" She yelped, "I guess I could tell, I rolled in mud making myself brown, acted as a rouge with some.. friends and killed the fleabag."

Blackkit tried to scramble away but Cherryshade dragged her back, "Now. Run far.. far away, if I see you, I'll kill you so you can never open that snitching gob again!" Mallowclaw spat.

"Oh yes, if your found and I'm not around, say you went hunting to impress Fuzzystar for a better mentor, or I'll kill you." She spat

Blackkit ran, she heard Vixenkit yell, "HEY! COME BACK!" But she ignored her friend, she swerved away from the thicker forest with wolves.

Blackkit ignored a weird smell, it became pungent as she dashed on, she screamed.

There, hidden in a tree length from the border was Rushtail's body.

Hot, sticky blood stained the ground, entrails were splayed on the ground, she stared in horror, she was too scared to even cry.

His eyes were torn out, jaw twisted in a frozen, scream for help. His pelt was stained dry scarlet. His corpse was a few days old and torn to shreds. Her mother was a monster.

She ran, tear droplets flew from her eyes as she ran.

She tumbled onto a thunder path side.

A twoleg emerged from a monster, wait.. was that a monster?

It loomed over her and harshly grabbed her by the scruff.

It was dusk when she was thrown into the back of the monster, into a silver web box thingy.

About the next dusk she was taken out, she couldn't see Duskclan territory, or anything near it she saw.

It was just unfamiliar hills, trees and streams she saw.

She was put in a weird white place. It was white with see through, hard white stuff and weird, thick grey stems with circular bits at the end with black spots on it.

She gazed at another cat in the silver web box thingy next to her "Where am I?"

The cat whipped round, one of the cats hind paws were a weird silver with red, green, yellow and blue grass stems.

"Your in a hell hole." He grunted. He turned away in his larger cage. It was a bit larger then hers, and hers was about six mouse lengths long.

"Whats your name? Mines Blackkit!" She squeaked.

"Coby." He spat, his gold and ginger fur was ruffled and dirty.

A twoleg harshly picked her up, it dumped her on a smooth white table.

Coby stared in horror "Blackkit. Just don't scream, just don't scream. It won't be for long!" He whimpered, cowering away.

Blackkit stared at him in confusion "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the twolegs did something, it felt worse then anything she felt, she let out a huge screech of pain.

She felt blackness dance into her view.

Blackkit woke up, she gazed at her white tail.. wait, there was another one! And both felt funny.. when she moved them they let out weird 'nnnn' noises.

Coby stared at her in disgust "Monster! No cat has two tails! Your a curse! A jinx!" He yelled.

Suddenly, cats started chanting "Freak! Freak!"

"Your a Jinx! A scourge to the face of living cats!" Coby jeered.

"Why did you change..?" She stuttered.

"Your a curse. You'll just bring bad luck to me!" He jeered.

She felt the words bang into her ears _Jinx! Curse! Freak! MONSTER!_ She pressed her paws over her ears, tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her fur.

"Ooo! The curse is a wimp!" A white she-cat with four ears jeered, her cold eyes were narrowed to ugly slits.

"Well its cowardly to pick on others!" She spat in a pathetic way.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!" She sneered.

"Whats your name then?" She muttered, resting her head on her paws.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn ya cause my name may make you die from its amazingness, its Dutchess," She snootily spat.

"That name is killing me! So fabulous!" She sarcastically drawled, only felt like five minutes and she wanted to taste fresh air.

This was going to be a hard life.

"Star watchers help me..." She whispered before falling into haunted dreams.


	6. Decent into Madness

**A/N ****Welcome everyone to the sixth chapter of Legends of DuskClan, the one-shots based off of the history of DuskClan from Kira/IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows's forum We Are The Night. These are co-written by Kira and Amberstorm233, but will also have guest writings from members of the forum. This is the first chapter to be posted by TFM.**

**This chapter is based off of my Shadow Place leader Frostshadow and how she became so twisted.  
**

* * *

_Lakepaw hopped around "Let's go to the river, Frostshadow!" She said happily. Frostshadow chuckled at her apprentice who had been begging her to go to the river all morning. Frostshadow looked up. "Sunhigh...there should be enough time" she thought. She turned to her apprentice and touched her tail to her shoulder, signaling for her to settle down. "Lakepaw, we can go to the river after we work on some of your fighting moves." Lakepaw groaned, but obeyed none the less. They walked a couple fox-tails away from each other and turned to face one another. Lakepaw got into a crouch and Frostshadow stood still. She flicked her tail and Lakepaw leaped. Frostshadow sidestepped and pushed Lakepaw's side as she flew by. Lakepaw crashed to the ground and Frostshadow leapt and pinned her down. She battered Lakepaw's chest with her paws and Lakepaw twisted to get out of her grasp._

_ Lakepaw whipped around and took out Frostshadow's legs, making her fall to the ground. Frostshadow tried rolling over onto her paws again but Lakepaw swiped, catching some of her underbelly. Suddenly, an odd rush came over Frostshadow as she got to her paws, in a fluent movement she unsheathed her claws and lashed Lakepaw cross the muzzle. Lakepaw stumbled back in shock, her eyes wide. Frostshadow, whose eye's were also widened, looked down at her own claws. A flow of energy and excitement went through her as she imagined cutting into Lakepaw's flesh. She grew a malicious__ grin on her face and stalked forward at Lakepaw, who was glued to the ground in fear. Frostshadow barreled over Lakepaw and scored her claws through her muzzle and battered her hard in the head._

_ Lakepaw fell to the ground and tried to move away, only to get Frostshadow's claws digging into her shoulders. Lakepaw opened her mouth to yowl but Frostshadow quickly slammed her jaw into the dirt. She made a small cut in Lakepaw's throat and heaved her up by her scruff, dragging her to the river. She threw Lakepaw's body into the riverside, belly up. Her blood-thirsty grin only got larger as he sliced a huge gash from Lakepaw's chest to her underbelly. Frostshadow used her paw to hold Lakepaw's jaw closed as she tried to yowl. Taking her paw away, Lakepaw looked up at Frostshadow with fear and sadness in her eyes. "W-why?" She managed to cough out. Frostshadow smirked "Because I can" she said simply before picking up Lakepaw, who was unwilling to do anymore, and threw her into the river. Frostshadow closed her eyes and took in the sound of Lakepaw's body breaking against the rough waves and jagged rocks._

_"This...is the new me" she murmured to herself before washing all the blood off and padding back to camp._

* * *

A dark brown tabby she-cat jolted awake, stunned by her memory. she looked beside at her mate, Emberstep, who was relaxing in the nursery next to her. _"That was so long ago.."_ she thought, sighing and bored out of her mind. She had recently become plump with kits and was happy but at the same time upset it took away from her exciting free time. Over the moons she had started killing more and more, and thankfully no one found out. She made up some story that Lakepaw had fallen into the river and she couldn't save her in time. Lakepaw's older brother Emberstep, who Frostshadow had a crush on, was sent into deep sadness. She smiled at the thought of her comforting him, which eventually led them to become mates. She winced as she felt an uncomfortable stab of pain in her belly. It went away slowly, but came back in a minute. "Emberstep...I think the kits are coming" she gritted her teeth.

Emberstep's eyes shot open and he ran to the herb cat den, practically shouting that she was going into kitting. In a matter of minutes, the herb cats, Windlash and his apprentice Wrenpaw, were inside the nursery. Windlash put a stick into Frostshadow's jaws and she immediately clamped down on it. "Can I come in?" She heard Emberstep ask from outside. Wrenpaw shook his head "Not until we're done" she said. "Wrenpaw! Stop yacking and come help me" Windlash said. Wrenpaw hurried in. "Ok now give her some raspberry leaves and borage," Windlash instructed to his apprentice.

_(A couple hours later)_

Frostshadow groaned, her tail curled around her three newborn kits. One was a dark tabby like her, but with all of his paws white. They named him Falconkit. Emberstep had eagerly wanted to name the tom kit with a gray pelt with black streaks in his fur, a black muzzle, ear tips, and forepaw, Rockkit, so she let him. The last kit and the only she-cat was a small russet she-cat with black paws, she was named Russetkit. Falconkit looked like the strongest out of all of them, and she was sure he would be her favorite because of that. She yawned and curled her tail around her kits, then settled her head down on her paws and fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

Over the next two moons, Frostshadow was surprised her kits were growing so slow. Anytime they ran out of energy they became so slow an old, sick, and injured elder could catch them. She growled lowly to herself, wanting her kits to become stronger. Frostshadow didn't know how Emberstep could be fine with their kits. She sat down outside the nursery and watched them play, thinking up a plan on how she could see if her kits were ever going to get stronger. She got a small grin as an idea popped into her mind. She padded up to her kits as they were playing.

"I wanna be a patrol guard like mama! She's fearless!" Rockkit squeaked with glee. She purred and gathered her kits around. "I think you're all old enough to go outside of camp now" she smiled. Her kits widened their eyes and let out an excited squeal. "Yay!" They started running around randomly. She flicked her tail for them to calm down and gathered them again. "Now come on, it'll be an adventure" she told them. Emberstep tilted his head "Want me to come with you?" Frostshadow shook her head. "No, I want to do this on my own" she picked Rockkit up by the scruff and Russetkit and Falconkit rode on her back. She dipped her head to a camp guard as she left. They didn't think anything of the deputy carrying her kits out of camp, and they never would.

She stopped in the tree line of a meadow, she could smell fresh fox scent and smirked. She dropped her kits down and looked at each one of them. Without saying a word, she swung her claws into Russetkit's head and the kit dropped to the ground, dead on impact. "Hmmm, not strong at all" she thought, then picked Falconkit up by the scruff and threw him into the base of a tree. He let out a small squeak before his neck cracked. She furrowed her eyebrows-like-marks. "Pity, I thought he would be the tough one" Frostshadow looked down at Rockkit and slashed her claws up his side, he fell over and hit his head hard on the ground, then went silent. He spat "Pitiful" then began to pad away. She heard small, fast breathing, and turned around. Seeing Rockkit barley conscience.

She padded over and put some moss over him. Then Frostshadow picked up her two kits and threw them into the nearby fox den. The fox angrily stomped out and growled at her. She hissed and raised her hackles. The fox leaped and scored her side. She grit her teeth and let the fox do some damage to her before throwing it off and giving it some wound to think about. The fox slunk back into its den and she picked up Rockkit, then hurriedly bounded back to the camp. She jumped into camp, her muscles tense and her eyes wide with fear. "Fox! A fox got them!" She yowled, putting Rockkit down. Emberstep and Windlash rushed to her side. "Wrenpaw! Get Rockkit into the den! Emberstep, help me get Frostshadow there too!" He ordered. The herb cat apprentice nodded and carried Rockkit over to the herb cat den. Frostshadow grunted as she was placed into a moss nest and the herb cats quickly started treating both patients. Emberstep rubbed his muzzle in her fur, then looked around with wide eyes. "Where are Falconkit and Russetkit?" He asked in a scared voice.

Frostshadow looked down and said "The fox...I couldn't save them in time" in a sad voice. Emberstep's eyes widened more and he leaned his head up and let out a pained caterwaul. She licked his ear comfortingly, hoping her mate could be strong.

**XxXxX**

Only a couple moons later, Frostshadow had noticed a change in Emberstep. He was no longer that brave, courageous tom she loved, but a weak, fragile shell of himself. It was hard making a purr or keeping a smile when he was around, but the worst thing was holding back a gag of disgust every time he accompanied her. On another note, Rockkit was finally growing and didn't seem to remember anything from the "fox attack". The clan had built a patrol to kill the fox and look for any lasting evidence of her two kits. She held back a grin as she saw the looks on their faces as her clanmates saw the bloody corpses of Falconkit and Russetkit. The fox must have had a good meal.

She couldn't help but let a soft smile slip, and Scorchstone, the father of a newborn kit named Flowerkit, glanced over at her with an uneasy face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked cautiously. Frostshadow shook her head. "I'm just glad we found a scent trail" she said. The questioning tom flicked his tail while saying, "We haven't found any scent trails yet," and he narrowed his eyes. Frostshadow brushed it off "Oh, I almost forgot, there is a scent over here" she said calmly. Scorchstone padded over and sniffed, then his eyes lit up and he called the patrol over. Realizing that everyone was looking at her now, Frostshadow signaled for them to follow and they set off after the fox.

Their paws beat against the forest ground as they all bounded after it. It hadn't taken long to find the fox now the chase was on. Frostshadow was naturally in the front, leading the charge with a snarling face and pounding muscles. Once she caught up with the fox, she pounced and tackled it. Soon the rest of the patrol was on the spot and tore up the fox. It bit left and right but despite it's strength, it wouldn't win against eight cats trained to fight. She felt her blood pump hard when the skirmish was over, she now had a new scar brandishing her pelt, though she welcomed it.

They had traveled all the way to the river that Frostshadow threw most of her demolished kills in. She felt the longing to kill again and got an idea. There was one cat she had seen getting extremely...under par..lately. She got up onto a rock and yowled out. "We're done here, someone get rid of the fox and then we will depart back to camp," she ordered in a natural leader sounding voice. The cats nodded and took off after one threw the fox's body in the river. Frostshadow looked over to make sure everyone was gone and pelted back to camp.

Once there the cats dispersed. She went straight to Emberstep and nuzzled him, purring. "I have a special place to show you" she said sweetly. He faintly smiled and got up. "Where?" She smiled and flicked his nose with her tail. "It's a secret, all I can tell you is that it's on the territory," she said. He nodded and followed her. This would be the perfect time, it was almost Moonhigh so most of the clan would be asleep or be going to sleep. The dark brown tabby she-cat and her dark russet mate arrived at the riverside. She perched herself up on a rock that jutted out to become a small overhang over the rushing water. She sighed happily and stared down at it.

He took a seat beside her. "Is this it?" Emberstep asked, his head tilted. "Yes, it is," she replied. "This is where I threw Lakepaw after I murdered her," Frostshadow giggled. Emberstep perked up his ears and tensed. "W-what?" he asked, not sure if he heard her right. "This is where I threw Lakepaw off after I _murdered _her, and you'll be going in there too." He, much like his sister, was frozen in shock. She looked at him and laughed. "Thought so, a true warrior would try and push me in first, but a weakling like you, and your sister I might add, just stand their in shock."

"Y-you killed her?" he whispered. Frostshadow nodded, unsheathing her claws. He paid no attention, an anger rising in his chest. "What about Russetkit and Falconkit?" He asked in a slightly angrier tone. She smirked, "Killed them, threw the rest to the fox," she replied, shrugging. Emberstep unsheathed his claws. "And Riverstep? Ravenpaw? Flintshard? or Lichentuft?! Did you kill them too!" he yowled. Good thing it was nighttime, or he would have brought a patrol out. "Quiet down, the clan will hear you," she playfully scolded.

Emberstep stepped towards her. "They won't hear you when you're drowning in the river!" he spat spitefully. "Ooo, growing some guts now huh?" She taunted, swiping him across the cheek with a hard paw and unsheathed claws. He hissed and tackled her over onto the grass. Emberstep snarled in her face, while Frostshadow smiled back. The dark russet tom dug his claws into her, but before he could attempt to lift her up and into the river, she lunged forward and bit into the crevice of his neck. His eyes widened and he jumped off.

"Over so soon?" She teased, getting to her paws. She rushed forward and rammed him to the ground. He tried to get up but she reared up and slammed down on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She laughed while slamming down on one of his legs, watching him gasp for air too. Knowing he couldn't swim, being in his shocked state and having an injured leg, Frostshadow grabbed her mate by the scruff and pushed him into the water. He scrabbled at the wet rocks but ultimately slipped under. After positive he had sunk to the bottom, she washed off her paws once again and padded back to camp.

She dipped her head to the camp guards as she padded in and slipped into the nursery. She curled up around her kit and dozed off to sleep.

.

.

.

For awhile at least. She was waken up from her sleep to hear her clanmates in a tizzy. She padded out and blinked her still blurry eyes. For once since that fateful day with Lakepaw she widened her eyes, feeling a small trickle of fear. What stood in the middle of camp was a soaking wet, limping, Emberstep. His eyes only showed malice as he caught her sight. "Tell them yourself how you killed our kits, our clanmates!" He yowled for all too hear. Anyone who wasn't already awake padded out of their dens curiously. Quailstar was standing on the Highrock, looking down at her with disappointment. "Frostshadow, is what he says true?" Still stunned, she stuttered. The rage boiled up in her chest as she stared at Emberstep, though a tiny part of her congratulated him on how he had enough bravery and strength to drag himself back into camp and face her.

Quailstar's disappointed gaze now turned hard. "Nothing?" She said again, looking at Frostshadow. Scorchstone stepped forward. "I noticed something, Frostshadow had been...smiling at the sight of her dead kits. When we investigated the fox den." Another cat stepped up. "Yeah! And...I found her scent outside the fox den, though very faint, it was hers!" Her paws were glued to the ground as some of her clanmates shouted her...mistakes..up to Quailstar. "Then Frostshadow, as an official order by your leader, I sentence you to death." She said loudly. The clan nodded at her sentence and started closing in on her. Soon she was surrounded by a circle of her clanmates, most of them ready to shred into her fur.

Frostshadow whirled around, looking at every cat with an insane look. "You're all so idiotic and weak! I could have made this clan strong! Better than anyone else!" She spat. "But now I see you're all pathetic weaklings who don't deserve to live" she unsheathed her claws. The clan bristled and Quailstar flicked her tail without saying anything. The clan cats leaped at her in a swarm. Frostshadow clawed and bit anywhere she could. This was a rush! What a true warrior should feel like. She laughed as she slashed someone's throat. She couldn't feel the pain being dealt to her by every cat from the rush of adrenaline. They clawed, bit, kicked, and overall maimed her. Quailstar flicked her tail again and the cats backed off into a circle again. A couple dead bodies stayed where they died, one being Leopardstripe, Frostshadow's old mentor. Her glazed eyes stared up at Frostshadow with horror and disbelief instead of the praise they once held.

Craning her head over with the last of her strength, she looked around the camp clearing with herself in the center of it. She was taking in heavy breathes and her sides heaved with searing pain Frostshadow gazed her eyes over the crowd of cats and stopped on one particular clanmate. She peered over at Rockkit. He stared at her with his eyes filled with horror. His mother wasn't fearless, she was _feared_, and she loved it.


	7. Not Every Shadow Kills

**Well, here's another chapter written by Amberstorm233. This is about a Shadow Place cat who, instead of killing to get there, she did something completely different. The reason why I wrote this is because so many cats on the forum, We Are The Night, are in the Shadow Place for killing, but few for another reason. Also, took long enough for me to write another chapter. Without further ado, here's the next chapter in, The Legends of DuskClan.**

The silver she-cat sat in the DuskClan camp. Breezeflower glanced around at her Clanmates with a smile, excited to get her revenge. She knew she had to be hushed about it, but how was she supposed to act out on her plans? Getting up Breezeflower began to figure it out. Glancing around the DuskClan camp, the green-eyed she-cat spotted a pale tom. Smiling to herself, the patroller padded towards the patrol guard.

"Hey Falconfoot, can I speak with you for a second outside of camp?" The pale tom looked at her curiously, but nodded. The silver tabby she-cat padded out of the DuskClan camp and into the territory. When they were away from camp, the pale brown tom sat down.

"So, what did you need," the tom asked. Batting her green eyes, Breezeflower grinned sweetly.

"Oh Faclonfoot you know what," the silver tabby replied silkily. The tom had a confused look on his face, but didn't utter a word.

"Ha, I guess you don't really know then. Anyway, I've seen the way you look at your brother, Rockstar. I understand how you feel." By then, Falconfoot stepped back a few paces.

"Wh-Where are you going with this?"

"Well why is a kind, handsome, smart, charming, and great cat like you not leader? I mean it's obvious you're a much better choice for leader than your brother, but why do you not try and take the position?" Falconfoot hesitated before answering.

"Well y-you're wrong Breezeflower. I'm not jealous of my brother and I know he deserved the spot of leader and to be the mate of Blossomfur," the tom replied quickly. Breezeflower grinned finding the tom's weak spot.

"Oh I see it _very_ clearly now, Falconfoot. Listen to me, a great cat like you deserves the spot of leader. You my friend, are leader material. Clearly you are the one meant for leader and even the mate of Blossomfur. Open your eyes Falconfoot and see how you can become leader," Breezeflower purred. The tom looked at her for a moment.

"Wait, can-can you help me become leader and get Blossomfur to be my mate," the tom asked in awe.

"Yes I can Falconfoot, however, it's not as easy as making Rockstar disappear. You'd need to get rid of him first. Well him and his deputy, Ravenclaw. Once those two are gone, you can take the rank as leader with me as your deputy," Breezeflower replied.

"I see, but how will I become leader after they're dead? Wouldn't the Star Watchers send some sort of sign," the brown tabby tom asked. Breezeflower thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes they might, however, I can solve that problem as well. Anyway, I'll meet you back here again soon Falconfoot, it was nice talking to you," the she-cat replied. Falconfoot nodded before padding back to camp with Blossomfur and becoming leader on his mind.

* * *

A few days later, Breezeflower awoke knowing she'd need more cats to help with her plan. Next in store was how to get rid of the herb cat. The tabby thought of different ways to get rid of her, however she didn't know what or how to do it. All Breezeflower knew is she had to fine someone who had a bone to pick with Reedfrost. As she padded around, the patroller spotted another she-cat known as Featherpool. As she watched the young, gray cat, the green eyed cat noticed something; she was glaring at an expecting couple. With a malicious grin, Breezeflower padded closer to the scene, trying to see what was going on. The black-stripes patroller let out a low growl as Daisypelt and Bluefeather, the expecting couple, purred and seemed to enjoy each other's company. Knowing it was her venerable point, Breezeflower striked.

"Hello Featherpool, how are you," the patroller asked silkily.

"Oh uh good, good Breezeflower. How are you," Featherpool asked too quickly. _Perfect_, Breezeflower thought.

"Good? Well, you don't really sound good. In fact, you sound annoyed, almost angry even. What's your problem?"

"Problem? I-I don't have a problem. Why would you suggest that?"

"Well for one you're talking unusually fast, then as I came over, you were glaring and growling towards Daisypelt and Bluefeather. If you ask me, there seems to be a problem when you're glaring and growling at someone. So, what's wrong," the she-cat asked.

"Well Breezeflower, why do you want to know? I'm not friends with you and we barely talk. Why are you suddenly interested in what I have to say," Featherpool asked.

"Well I see you have a problem and I'd like to help. Now you don't have to tell me everything or go into great detail, but what seems to be the problem?" The gray she-cat hesitated before answering. Featherpool clearly didn't want to talk, but she sighed and began anyway.

"You see, Daisypelt is my sister and best friend, but Bluefeather…huh he was a friend, but soon something more. I love him, but so does Daisypelt. Ha, those two are mates and are expecting kits. There is no way he can fall for me and I don't want to hurt Daisypelt," the she-cat finished. Breezeflower nodded, but rolled her eyes. It was some sort of stupid drama between young cats, however, the older patroller knew she could use that to her advantage.

"Well, have you ever told Bluefeather how you feel? Perhaps if you have maybe he'd be with you and not Daisypelt." Featherpool thought for a moment, obviously thinking about how things would've been different if she and Bluefeather were together. "You know," she continued, "Perhaps I can help you with your dilemma." The orange-eyed she-cat looked up.

"Help me? How?"

"You see I may have some friends that can get rid of Daisypelt for you. Once she's gone, then you and Bluefeather can be together."

"Me and Bluefeather? But, wh-what about Daisypelt? You aren't suggesting she be…Killed? Are you," Featherpool asked.

"Oh poor Featherpool, you don't get it, do you? Think about it, as long as Daisypelt is still alive and here, Bluefeather will _never_ love you. She has to be…Disposed of, otherwise, there is no chance with your love. Think about it Featherpool, you can have a family with Bluefeather. Imagine this, you and him having kits together, then growing old, and watching your own kits have their kits. Your life can be perfect, but alas Daisypelt has to be out of the picture," Breezeflower replied with a forced sigh. Gazing at the young patroller for a moment, the she-cat grinned, knowing she had her so close to being convinced.

"I would love that life, but Daisypelt is still my sister…My best friend and I should be happy for her."

"You should be, but seeing as you're her best friend, she should've known you loved Bluefeather. After all, it's the kind of thing friends do. Think about Featherpool, would you rather have a life of pain by watching Daisypelt have what is yours, or would you rather take what your life should be back," Breezeflower asked. Featherpool glanced between her fellow patroller and the pair of cats. Gazing back at Breezeflower, she nodded.

"You're right. D-Daisypelt needs to be taken care of, so I can have Bluefeather," Featherpool replied, accepting Breezeflower's offer. Smiling, the silver tabby knew she was one step closer to having her revenge.

* * *

It had been nearly a moon since Breezeflower spoke to Falconfoot. It was time for another meeting and Breezeflower was ready.

"Why, welcome back Falconfoot, ready to take everything to the next step?" The pale brown tom hesitated.

"Well about that. I've been thinking and I-I don't know if I actual want to kill my brother now. I mean, I'd love to be leader and be the mate of Blossomfur, but I'm not sure if I can kill my brother or even Ravenclaw." Breezeflower growled.

"Are you really backing out now, when you've already come so far? Think Falconfoot, you can have power, glory, and Blossomfur! I mean with a tom as handsome and as smart as you, why should you be known as the leader's brother? Why should you give up now? I mean, do you really want all my time with helping you to be wasted," Breezeflower asked with a purr. The pale tom thought for a moment before responding.

"You-You're right. I should go through with this, I mean you did help me realize I wanted to be leader, so I should follow through with this," Falconfoot replied. Breezeflower nodded with an icy grin.

"Well, I can't speak much now, I really must go. Remember Falconfoot, always follow through with our plans and everything will be fine," the silver tabby stated with a bat of her eyes. Falconfoot nodded before padding away back tom camp. _Now I need just a few more cats, then my plan will be complete_, Breezeflower thought as she padded back towards camp.

* * *

The green-eyed she-cat padded through camp. She was looking for another cat to help her in her plans. As she moved about, she spotted the perfect targets, a bullied apprentice. Padding towards the group of apprentices, Breezeflower was ready for a show.

"Hey, what's going on here," the patroller demanded. Unsurprisingly, none of the apprentices answered. Finally a small ginger tom named Robinpaw stepped forward.

"Well…Well those guys were being mean Breezeflower. They were making fun of how small I was," the tom replied.

"Ha, ha look at you, not only are you small, but you're also such a kit and tattletale," one apprentice named Mistpaw teased. Breezeflower glared at the she-cat which made her stop laughing.

"Mistpaw, Briarpaw, Thornpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Stormpaw, leave right now. I'll be sure to give a word to Rockstar about this terrible behavior of yours," Breezeflower growled in reply. The apprentices nodded and quietly padded away. Turning to Robinpaw, the she-cat pretended to comfort him.

"So are you okay Robinpaw," the she-cat asked. The tom shrugged without answering. The she-cat asked again, hoping for an answer.

"I-I'm fine I guess," the tom answered quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean if you want to talk about anything I'm always free," the tabby offered. The ginger tom nodded as Breezeflower smiled. Happily, the patroller padded away hoping to get another cat on her side. As she padded away, the she-cat singled Featherpool to follow her. The black-striped she-cat followed the older patroller through DuskClan territory to talk.

"So, any progress on your plans to kill Daisypelt?" Featherpool nodded.

"I plan on bringing her out tonight where I'll kill her. I'll make sure not to tell anyone about it though, so when she ends up dead, they won't suspect me," Featherpool replied as she dug her claws into the ground. Breezeflower let out a small laugh and nod.

"After you kill her, everything will be okay. You and Bluefeather can become mates and have kits. Oh that reminds me, what about Daisypelt's kits? They may notice you waking your sister up."

"Don't worry, I already thought of that. I'll make sure they're still asleep when I get Daisypelt. It'll be easy," the patroller replied casually. Breezeflower let out a chuckle and a nod.

"Well good luck tonight then. And remember, make sure no one sees you," Breezeflower warned. Featherpool nodded as she padded off back to camp.

* * *

It was nearly ten days after the murder of Daisypelt. The Clan was still mourning her death. Her kits were coping, though they had little understanding of the situation while Bluefeather was heartbroken. So far, Featherpool's plan was working well. Bluefeather was accepting her comfort and it seem like those two were on their way to become mates. Breezeflower and Robinpaw were talking and interacting more and soon, the patroller was ready to tell the tom of her plans for him. Taking him out into DuskClan territory, Breezeflower was ready to tell her new friend the plans.

"Hey Robinpaw are you alright," the patroller asked, clearly seeing the hurt on his face.

"N-Not really Breezeflower. I was teased again by Mistpaw, Thornpaw, and Sorrelpaw and they made fun of how small I was once again. I-I don't know what to do about them Breezeflower, do you know if you could help," the tom asked. Breezeflower had to stop herself from laughing. It was the perfect set-up for the small tom to finally follow her and to help her tear the Clan apart.

"Well, are you going to do something about it?" Robinpaw shrugged, not answering.

"Come on Robinpaw, you can tell me anything. You know I'll listen," the she-cat replied smoothly. The golden-eyed tom gazed up at Breezeflower.

"I-I can," the tom asked.

"Of course. We've been friends, so why can't we tell each other our feelings or what we want to do," the she-cat asked. The tom smiled lightly.

"Well I-I don't plan on anything, but do you have any suggestions," the ginger tom asked.

"I do have an idea, but it'll have to wait Robinpaw." The tom frowned.

"But I thought you said we were fiends. Why can't you tell me," Robinpaw begged. Sighing and not wanting to deal with the apprentice's whining, the she-cat decided she'd tell the tom.

"Well Robinpaw, perhaps you can get them to stop...Forever." The young hunter apprentice stepped back in confusion.

"What do you mean forever? What do you have planned," the apprentice asked.

"You see, the only way you can stop them is by…Killing them. Think about it. With them dead, they can't tease you anymore nor can they bring you down. By taking care of them, you will never have to be teased by them again and you will become stronger. What do you think Robinpaw, do you want to go forward with it," Breezeflower asked. The ginger tom thought for a moment, hesitating. Finally with a sigh, Robinpaw spoke.

"Okay Breezeflower, I'll consider it. However, I need you to guide me," the tom replied. Breezeflower nodded with a smile as the two cats padded back to camp.

* * *

It was the day when Rockstar would be murdered. Beforehand, Falconfoot and Breezeflower had spoken to each other about what would happen, now it was time for the plan to be acted out. Padding to his brother's den, Breezeflower watched happily as the pale tom was ready to murder his brother then deputy. When that was done, the Clan would be thrown into chaos and soon maybe even destroyed. After a few minutes, Falconfoot padded out of the den and towards Breezeflower making sure no one saw anything.

"He's dead," the tom whispered with a slight grin.

"That's good, but are you sure he lost all of his lives?"

"Yes I'm-"

"Falconfoot, where are you," the voice of Rockstar asked, clearly angered. Breezeflower growled while Falconfoot cowered in fear.

"You fool, I though you killed him," Breezeflower growled loudly. She gasped as she realized her mistake. In the clearing, the DuskClan warriors gasped with shock while Rockstar stepped forward in anger.

"What did you say Breezeflower?" Shaking her head, Breezeflower turned towards the tom and growled, "I said I thought Falconfoot, your own brother, had killed you. Understand me that time, Rockstar," the she-cat growled. Hisses came from all corners of the clearing as well as a few gaps, growls, and yowls. Breezeflower didn't care, the pale eyed she-cat stood defiantly in front of her leader.

"You know what Rockstar, that wasn't the first killing attempted either with a pathetic cat like your brother. That worthless she-cat Featherpool killed Daisypelt, her own sister and friend, just because she loved Bluefeather. What do you think of that?!"

"Worthless cat? Br-Breezeflower, was that all a trick? An illusion to get to us," Featherpool asked in astonishment.

"Yes you rotheart! I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," Breezeflower growled, not making sense. Featherpool fell to the ground and began to sob, not caring about the outside world. Not caring about her kits, not caring about her mate, just crying. While the patroller sobbed, Falconfoot stepped forward in shock.

"Br-Brother I-I…I'm so sorry I let Breezeflower manipulate me I…," Falconfoot couldn't finish his sentence to the DuskClan leader. All he could do was hang his head in sadness.

"I will deal with you later Falconfoot. However Feathpool, as for you murdering Daisypelt, this will not go unpunished," Rockstar growled. The black-striped she-cat was unphased, but still rumbled on the floor sobbing and feeling guilty for what she did. Breezeflower looked around quickly, realizing she was defeated. Shaking her head, Breezeflower began to laugh.

"Are you kidding me Falconfoot, Raboinpaw, and Featherpool?! I gave you a chance at happiness and becoming something more than worthless rothearts, and this is how you repay me?! After everything we did, after everything _I_ did so you guys could reach happiness, did that mean nothing to you? I tried to help you out of your miserable lives and yet, this is how you treat me?"

"Are you kidding me Breezeflower? You tricked us to go against our Clanmates! You fooled Falconfoot into almost killing his brother and Ravenclaw to become leader and to get Blossomfur, you caused Featherpool to kill her own sister who was a mother, then you almost tricked me into getting the idea of murdering some of the apprentices! How could you blame us for your insanity? Breezeflower, I thought you were my friend, but now I see you were just a liar, trying to get what you wanted," the ginger tom yowled in anger. Rockstar nodded to the tom before turning his attention to Breezeflower.

"Breezeflower, you are hereby exiled from the Clan. I never want to see you here again and if you're spotted on DuskClan territory, you will be killed imeaditly," Rockstar growled darkly.

"Rockstar are you kidding me?! D-Do you know what you and your _Clan_ did to my family?! After the death of my father, my mother went crazy and abandoned me and my littermates to die! My littermates died one by one until I was the only one left! It was because of you and your Clan that my family was split into ruin! I had to have my revenge and I almost did. I almost destroyed DuskClan and almost got rid of you Rockstar, your deputy, and herb cat," the she-cat yowled into the sky. Rockstar growled in anger while a queen wrapped her tail protectively around her kits.

"Breezeflower, you will forever be in the Shadow Place, the afterlife for murders," Rockstar hissed. Throwing her head back, the silver tabby laughed.

"Well you know Rockstar, not every Shadow kills," the she-cat replied. Throwing her head back, Breezeflower began to cackle. In her moment of distraction, Rockstar leapt forward and snapped her neck. As he gazed down at the she-cat, a chill rolled down his spine as he saw the look down at the she-cat. Breezeflower had a wide smile planted on her dead, limp face that would forever haunt the memory of Rockstar.

**Sorry if the ending was rushed. I finished this at 2:30 in the morning and just wanted to finish this. Yay laziness :P. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and feel free to read any other one-shots in this story. Wow, this is also the longest story I've ever written. It's 3,274 word long.**


End file.
